The Legend of Spyro: A New Adventure
by Atomicwar12
Summary: Set A month after Malefors defeat, Spyro, along with Cynder, Flame, And Ember Go on a mysterious journey to find an unkown treasure, will our heroes return alive? Will they Even find the treasure? Will Volteer Shut up for once in his life! Find out in The Legend of Spyro: A New Adventure


**Hey there everyone. how's it goin? this is my first time writing a fanfic so if its REALLY bad than please forgive me. I know spyro is a pretty old subject to write on but I thought it would make for an interesting story. so anyways, heres chapter one. Enjoy!** **-and also don't forget to review! p.s no hate comments, they don't help me at all p.p.s** **Constructive criticism is welcomed** **p.p.p.s All characters go to their respective owners. I do not own any of them this story however is mine**

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Avalar, the grass, as green as ever, waved against the soft breeze. This is a special place I found a while back. It's nice to come here and think. A month has passed since Cynder and I saved the world from Malefor. And a month since… Ignitus… passed away. *flash back* "Follow your heart, it will never fail you" *Flashback end* That memory echoes throughout my mind every now and then.

"Hey Spyro!" The silence is interrupted by my soulmate, Cynder. I look around and see her flying in and Landing in front to me. "I've been looking for you all day!" she says almost exhausted.

"Well congratulations, you found me." I reply in a sarcastic tone

"I did." She says in a sly voice as She walks over next to me and hugs me with her wing "and this time I'm not going to lose you."

After that, we laid on the grass together, watching the clouds go by, enjoying ourselves.

"So," Cynder starts off. "what's been on your mind.?" "And don't try to hide anything, trust me I can tell."

Its not like I would hide anything from her anyways "Well," I say as I look into her green eyes. "I've been thinking about Ignitus lately… he was the closest thing to a father I had." I tell her, already being saddened by mentioning it. "It's just been really weird lately, waking up, half expecting him to be there… then… he's not."

"Oh Spyro," She says as she plants a kiss on my fore head and hugs me. "you'll always have me." She says in a soft voice.

For a moment, we sit there, sharing a tender moment with each other. "Thanks, Cynder." I say, breaking the silence. "I really needed that."

"I know…" She says with a smile.

And with that, we drifted off to sleep in the soft, green grass.

*Hours Later*

I awake to the gentle ambiance of night. In the moonlight, I see Cynder, still asleep. We should probably get going, The Guardians are most likely wondering where we are.

"Hey sleepy head." I say as I shake her. "let's get back to the temple."

She rolls over. "Mmmm… Five more minutes…" she says groggily

"Ok Cynder" I say with a smirk. "You asked for this."

I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek, while also giving her a jolt of electricity.

"Ow!" she shouts as she quickly gets up. "C'mon I was just about to get up!" she says

"Yeah." I say sarcastically "sure you were"

I then give her a non-jolting kiss. After that we take off flying toward the dragon temple. It doesn't take too long to get there but when we do, we carefully make our way to our rooms.

"Goodnight Cynder." I whisper to her before heading into my room.

Just before entering I hear her whisper.

"Goodnight."

*The Next Day*

"Hellooooooo." I hear a familiar voice, too deep to be Cynder's "wake up butter cup!" I open my eyes to see one of my best friends, Flames face inches from mine. "Goodmorning!" he yells as he backs away.

I swear this guy hasn't given me a quiet morning since he moved here "Do you have to yell so loud EVERY time you wake me up?" I say sitting up on my bed. Although I suppose it kind of helps wake me up for the day

"Of course not. he says "Anyways, were having a meeting downstairs, come down when your ready." he says as he walks through my door

"Alright" I reply still trying to wake up.

After awhile I get up and hop in the shower. as the warm water bounced off of my scales I wondered what the meeting was for, I suppose ill find out soon enough. after I'm done I wipe the clouded mirror "Mornings never change." say to myself.

After I dry myself off I walk to the window in my room. Outside I see many other dragons going about their day, they all go this way and that way, some running and some casually walking. In the town square, I see some kids playing tag. As I watch them play I'm broken from my trance

"Hey Spyro! Hurry up!" I hear Flame call impatiently.

I head out of the room and shut the door. As I walk through the hallway I pass everyone else's rooms until I get to the end of the hall where there are stairs that lead to the kitchen. As I enter, I find Cynder and Ember sitting at a table listening to one of Flame's stories.

"Hey guys." I say as I yawn.

Everyone sat where they usually sat on the four seat table. Flame sat on the right next to Ember, and Cynder sat on the opposite side with an empty seat waiting for me.

"took you long enough." Ember says as she sipped a glass of orange juice.

I walk over and pull up the seat next to Cynder. "Now that he's here." Cynder says. What's the whole meeting about?"

I pour myself a glass of orange juice

"Okay, Okay!" Flame sad Excitedly "I overheard Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador talking about some kind of magical treasure." We all listened closely to Flame. "And it just so happens" Flame went on as he pulled a scroll up on to the table. "that I was able to nab a map leading to the treasure itself! He opened up the map and we all looked at it.

"That's interesting." Cynder says

"Very." I agree.

"Do you know what it does?" Ember asks

"Nope," Flame replies. I almost got caught getting the little information I have."

"So when are we going?" Cynder asks

" Tonight!" Flame answers. "When the Guardians are asleep Ill meet all of you in the courtyard"

And with that, we all began preparation. Flame and I were in charge of Mapping a route to the place, and Cynder and Ember were in charge of gathering supplies for everyone.

Flame and I made our way to his room and laid out the map in there. as I studied the map I noticed that the place, which seemed to be a cave, wasn't THAT far. don't get me wrong, it could easily take up to a day to get there. As Flame marked points which we would rest,

I asked him "Wait a sec Flame... won't the Guardians notice were gone?" He looks up at me.

" There's no way, there ALWAYS busy, whether its keeping order in town or finding a new place to hide from Volteer. " I chuckle at his comment and we continue our mapping.

*Later* *Cynder POV*

As Ember and I finish up Packing our supplies, I begin to worry about the adventure, about Spyro. "Aren't you exited!" Ember says in clearly looking forward to it more than I

"Yeah, about that" I say worriedly. " I'm worried about Spyro"

"How so?" Ember asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well..." I start off. "what If something happens to him?" "What if he gets lost?""What if he gets himself hurt?"WHAT IF-

"Shhhhh! I'm cut off by Ember. "Aren't you two the ones who defeated Malefor and saved the world?"

"Yeah, You know we barley survived that right?" I reply

"But you did." Ember says. "My Point is Cynder, that you cant live your life on what ifs."

"Well, I guess you have a point" I say, giving her a smile. "Thanks Ember" She smiles back

"No problem! she says. Now Come on, Lets go meet up with Spyro and Flame."

*Spyro POV*

"I think Varei Forest would be a much better place to rest." I say pointing at the map.

"You may be right my purple friend." Flame agrees.

a few minutes later Cynder and Ember Enter the room. "Were done with packing." Ember says walking over to Flame.

"Thank you both, Flame says. Spyro and I are almost done with this. you two should probably rest up, Its not going to be an easy journey.

"Okay." Cynder says walking out of the room with Ember.

"I swear if you leave me!"Ember shouts.

"We wont" I tell her.

After a couple of minutes, Flame and I finally finish and we head to our rooms to rest. as I lie on my bed I begin to think about the recent events. I wonder what kind of treasure it is. Maybe it's an Indestructible helmet? My imagination runs wild until suddenly my door is opened by a certain Black dragon.

"Hey Spyro." a female voice calls out.

"Cynder? What are you doing here?"

She comes closer. "Don't you realize this is the last time were going to get some alone time for awhile? she says as she walks onto the bed and lies next to me.

"Yeah, your right" I say as I look into her eyes

"Spyro, please don't do something stupid when we leave, Id hate to see your face get ruined." She says. In a sarcastic tone

"Ill do my best not too, but no promises." I say giving her a smile.

"You know" she starts off "Sometimes I look at you, and I just wanna kiss you." she says holding my gaze

"Then why don't you." I ask

"Because most of the time, Flame and Ember are around." She says blushing

"They're not around right now."I say

"Thanks captain obvious." She says as she leans in and kisses me.

After I'm not even sure how long we stop and snuggle up for the rest of the time we have to ourselves

"Seriously Spyro, don't get yourself killed, there's no way ill be able to live without you." She says.

"I won't." I respond "I love you too much to leave."

"pfff." she replies. not as much as I love you."

"Fine" I say

"Lets call it even."

 **That's it for chapter Uno hope you enjoyed. by the way did anyone notice the game reference? well il leave you too it See ya! UPDATE- I did my best to polish up the story and make it flow easier**


End file.
